Fate
by Percabeth4lyfee
Summary: When two new characters stumble into the world of demigodishness, things get really twisted. Percy and the seven are back, and so are the big baddies. Read to see how this massive thriller action and romance novel commence in a fight for a life.
1. Prolouge

**HEY guys, this is my first fanfic, so plz review. Means a lot. There will be many updates thruout the year and I will pay attention to the comments. So yeah. Enjoy!**

Prologue

The feeling of certain death is not the best. But feeling like you died for no reason, with no one, that is worse. But the worst is when someone you love with all of your heart dies, and there was nothing you could do about it. And they died for you. That is horrid. Guilt washed over you, along with every negative emotion on the planet. Well, here's the story of how people went crazy because of me.

I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON

AFTER HoO

Thalia isn't a Huntress, Calypso is a demigod, Nico isn't gay.


	2. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS ITS CHAPTER 1, PLZ REVIEW**

I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON

I will get to more characters later

Thalia isn't a huntress, Calypso is a demigod, Nico (Probably) isn't gay

(for the purpose of the story, I'm not against gay people)

Chapter 1: Noah

Being the new demigod in town was not what I had expected. Especially since my expectations were high. I can't lie, I expected there to be welcome signs and everyone having party hats. But surviving to 16 years old with monsters chasing you and your girlfriend across 5 countries, that seemed like it deserved something special. But my hopes were dashed when the dragon nearly decapitated me. I guess with my thin figure, I looked more like a tall shish-kabob that a man. "Whoa, steady. Nice dragon." My voice was hoarse and dry, but it must have startled the dragon, because it cocked its head and slowly nodded us in the direction of the tall cabin, that looked like the main building. It felt like walking through a thin layer of tissue paper, walking through the barrier that must have protected the camp. Don't ask me how I knew about where it was or what it was. Fine, I'll tell you. Since the monsters found us and blew up the school, a deep voice in the back of my head said _Go north, onto New York. You will find sanctuary there._ And then the voice was silent, until I entered the Big Apple. It told me to seek a cab to this place, allegedly called Camp Half-Blood. I guess I was there. The camp looked beat up. There were charred trees and large spots or dirt clumps covering most of the land. Nonetheless, campers were milling about their business, some fighting or practicing archery. There were a lot of kids in casts, or on crutches, and within them was a tall man who was on horseback, wait, no, he was a horse. At least halfway down.

"Well, I think we should talk to that guy." Skylar said. Before I say anything else, Skylar is my girlfriend. She was the one who makes me whole, blah blah blah. The point is, she is amazing. She was what kept me going across those 5 states. And I love her. She has brilliant blue eyes that speak many volumes. She is tanned, with bouncing blonde curls, and has an amazing smile. She makes me all warm and fuzzy just by looking at me. It's insane how much I think about her. I must have been staring because she cleared her throat. "Ahem. I know I'm gorgeous, but we have things to do, so please." Her voice reminded me of daisies. I looked away to blander sights and sighed.

"I guess we do." I started down the slope. I have to admit, I was a bit nervous, just walking in like this. But I didn't have to go very far because a voice spoke and said

"Ah, new campers, just what we needed." His voice tinged with sarcasm. I turned. Sitting on the porch, was a bulgy man with sunken eyes. He wore a loud purple flower shirt and had a diet coke in his hand. I tried speaking but my voice failed me. "Ugh. Come inside I guess. I'll call Chiron the set up the orientation film." And with that he stepped into the grass. Inside was warmer than outside. A hearth crackled in the corner of the room, and above it was a leopard head. I held into Skylar's hand for reassurance and sat down on the small couch. The stuffed leopard head decided it was time to let us crap our pants. It turned and growled at us. We leapt up in unison.

"Oh, don't mind Seymour. He is just having fun." Sitting at the doorstep was the horse man we saw earlier. He was wearing a blue polo shirt and had a splint on one of his back legs."Hello, I am Chiron, I will put on the orientation film, and you will then join us at the grand meeting of camp re-establishment. Then we will most likely find out your parents. It will all be quite exciting. Come now, the film room is just this way." And we stepped into the room.


	3. Chapter 2

**HEY guys, this is my first fanfic, so plz review. Means a lot. There will be many updates thruout the year and I will pay attention to the comments. So yeah. Enjoy!**

Also, From now on I will be uploading every 3 days. I have to keep up with a lot of things (School, events, band etc.) So next upload will be Friday. Tons more chappies on the way!

Until next time

I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON

AFTER HoO

I will get to more characters later

Thalia isn't a huntress, Calypso is a demigod, Nico (Probably) isn't gay

(for the purpose of the story, I'm not against gay people)

Chapter 2: Noah

The orientation film was boring to say the least. Chiron greeted us outside, and walked us to the rec room, which was their 'meeting spot'. Kind of a weird place to hold professional meetings but, can someone who has only been here 30 minutes argue. He kept going over things and telling us how the gods worked and stuff like that. I didn't really pay attention. I was hungry, and disgusting. I needed a bath and a nice cooked meal, and I would be golden. Chiron put his hand in front of me. "Before we go in here, I need an explanation. You look what, 15,16. Demigods rarely survive that long without ending up here.

"Well, we did." I said. I must have said it harsher than I realized, because Chiron looked taken aback.

"Listen, I just need an explanation. What happened before you got here."

"A lot."

After a long silence, Skylar started talking. About the monsters, the running across 5 states, and ending up here. Chiron was a good listener. When Skylar finished, Chiron replied

"Alright. Come children. We will see what this means at a later date. For now we have other things to discuss." And we walked into the rec room. Chiron sat at a lifted aisle and we pulled up chairs at the back of the room, with no one. There were eighteen different desks, all facing the lifted aisle. Each desk had two chairs each. At the front left one sat a tall blonde kid with a buzz cut. A sword was strapped to his belt. To the desk right of him was another boy with tousled black hair. However, he looked unarmed. The room was generally loud with kids talking to each other. An athletic looking blonde with stormy gray eyes walked over to the black haired kid. They talked for a second, then kissed. Then the girl walked back over to the cabin 4 behind the blonde guy. Chiron picked up a gavel and pounded it into the wood plate.

"Alright everyone, settle down. We have much to discuss." Everyone quieted down and sat in their respective spots. "So," Chiron continued, "Does anyone have an adequate plan for reconstruction among the cabins?" The blonde girl raised her hand immediately. "Yes, Annabeth."

"Well, I think that,"

"Uhh." She was cut off by a redhead sitting in the raised aisle. She started spazzing, and green mist spewed out of her mouth.

"Oh no, she's having another episode." Chiron exclaimed. I glanced over at Skylar. She looked just as confused as I was. The redhead continued to spazz, and then abruptly stopped. Everything was quiet. Her eyes were rolled up in her head. Her once frizzy red hair was plastered behind her and was also green. She scanned the room, green mist oozing from her mouth. She slowly raised a knobby hand and pointed directly at me. Everyone turned to look at me. Now, I don't usually mind being the center of attention, but now it was creepy. I tried to slink into my shirt. Then the green person spoke.

" _This one. He is one of the thirteen to defeat the lord himself. Without him or his brother, the quest will fail. But beware, child, your greatest flaw will be your doom, unless you learn to harness it. Do not trust one who calls you friend. As for you,"_ the thing moved her hand to point at Skylar. _The bow will guide you, but one's bow may destroy you._ Then a shimmering lyre appeared over her head. She looked as bewildered as I felt. _Your greatest challenge lies where the doom of 1 is inevitable, where you will face him in his glory. Beware, Beware."_ And with that the figure shrank back into the redhead's body and slumped into the chair. After a count of 20 of silence, Chiron spoke with a rusty voice

"Leo, prepare a new, smaller ship. As for you," he looked was looking at something above my head. I looked up to see a trident glowing in in a green light.

"Oh shit." I heard the black hair kid mutter.

"Well, that solves that issue. Percy and Noah, pack your bags after the meeting. We have more things to discuss.

"Wait just one moment." I stood up. "What the hell just happened. What was above my head. What the heck did she say." I pointed at the redhead, who was still unconscious. Chiron simply looked up at stated

"That you and Percy and Skylar are three of thirteen going on a quest. As of who will accompany you, we will call the romans to come here tomorrow. We will discuss this later. I need time to think. Dismissed." People crammed out of the building, muttering about what the redhead had said. I held Skylar's hand as we walked out of the rec room.

"Wait, you two." Chiron called. "We need not to wait to see who Skylar's godly parent is. Her father is Apollo. Your father, Noah, is Poseidon." A shock wave went through my body. My insides felt like Jello.

"I.."

"It's ok child. I realize this is a lot to take in. Please, go into your cabin, You will meet Percy Jackson shortly. In a couple of days we will have this figured out. In the meantime, you will need a lot of sleep and a lot of training. Go to the second cabin on the right. You will find him there." I didn't like leaving Skylar. She had always been at my side for 2 years now. But she gave me a reassuring glance.

"I'll be back." She put her hands on my face and kissed me. She broke away. "Now shoo, before I regret it." I turned and jogged towards my new cabin. Little did I know how little time I would have to enjoy it.


	4. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON**

More characters' later.

Review PLZ Thanks everyone

Chapter 3: Noah

Percy didn't exactly seem excited to meet me. He met me at the cabin, gave a quick handshake and ran off. The rest of the evening I ate and got fresh clothes and a shower, but afterwards I just sat down contemplating what had happened in my head. Over and over. And that riddle like thing that she told everyone, man that was creepy. After a long while of thinking, my eyes closed and I drifted off to sleep.

No one told me demigods had dreams like this. I was sitting at the edge of a pit. A very large pit that looked bottomless. I saw nothing. Then the cave seemed to exhale, and it spoke in my mind. _Ah. The new hero of Olympus. Or one of them._ The pits' voice was deep and resonant. _You realize this is hopeless. You will battle me, but once I gain control of my full consciousness, I will be unstoppable. You have that scum Percy Jackson to thank for everyone's ultimate doom. But alas, you will come, and you will die. But I can change that. Just bring that girlfriend of yours to me. Neither you or her will suffer. Just let me destroy the gods, what have they ever done for you._

"Tempting", I wanted to shout, but my voice wouldn't work. The pit seemed to sense my mood.

" _Alas, even my greatest temptation will not work. You are strong young hero. But you. Will. Die."_ His voice hissed with venom. Then with that my dream changed. I was sitting in a room full of 40 foot tall beings. _The Gods_ , I realized. They were arguing about something.

"..nowhere close. He was asleep when we were young. There is no way we can match his power." A dark haired goddess with an owl on her shoulder said.

" _If_ he obtains full power. We must send the thirteen to stop him, or we will all perish." Said Zeus. Anyone could tell it was him. He sat in the center throne with a lightning bolt at his side. His eyes were filled with electricity. "We have to take this risk."

"For once, I agree with my brother. The demigods are our only hope. And my new son is here now." He turned and looked directly at me. "Beware son." And I the dream faded. I woke with a start. Sweat was beading down the back of my neck. I glanced at my alarm clock. It was 8 am. The sun blared in my eyes. Percy Jackson was below me. He gave me a lopsided smile.

"Rise and shine, brother. We have a lot to talk about."


	5. Chapter 4

I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON

AFTER HoO

Thalia isn't a Huntress, Calypso is a demigod, (Probably)Nico isn't gay

For the purpose of the story, I'm not against gays.

Chapter 4: Noah

"So, do you know anything about Greek mythology?" Percy asked. We were waiting in the rec room, for another conventional meeting with the romans via IM. Percy himself was a little unnerving. He was about an inch taller than me, with a little more defined muscles. His green eyes seethed with power, but also a caring for the people of the camp.

"Not that much." I admitted. "I mean, I know about the big three, and Kronos and stuff, but that's all from school." Percy nodded.

"Well get some stuff memorized. Pshh, you should hang out with Annabeth. She will teach you everything." He glanced longingly at the Athena cabin.

"Girlfriend?" I guessed

"Yeah. She means alot to me. But If I am going on this quest there is no one else I would want to have my back." I nodded.

"Same with me and Skylar. She was always with me, at my side while we ran across 5 states."

"That takes commitment." Percy agreed.

"Yeah, well, I'm waiting on her to come out from the place of the, what do you call it, Oracle? Chiron said that this is what will help her overcome the beast, tell her about my fatal flaw, and about who is one the quest.

"Well, I already have a good idea. It's is likely going to be the seven again, plus you two, and Nico, maybe. He always seems to show up one way or another." He paused for a moment.

"And I think it's bullshit, to be frank. I mean, I defeat the titan Kronos 2 years ago, the just last month assist in defeating Gaea. Now I have to go back, save the gods and their sorry asses again." His voice rose with every word. There was so much pain in his voice. After this, if we make it out alive, tell the gods i'm done. I can't..." His voice broke. "Never mind, the point is, we know who's going." I was silent for a while.

"Wait did I miss something. Who is the seven? And who is Nico?"

"You will see. Leo will finish the ship soon and you will greet everyone. But for now you need to train. And learn Greek mythology."

"What will I train in?"

"Most likely sword fighting, and summoning hurricanes and other cool stuff."

I felt my face perk up. I loved sword fighting. I joined a fencing club at school, and taken lessons. It always fascinated me. My mom had said it was essential for me, and my type. At the time I had no idea what that meant. But I understood more now, and I was grateful for her dedication to me. The thought made me miss her. She was all I had, besides Skylar, obviously.

"Sweet. I love sword fighting!" I exclaimed.

"Then we will have fun." He smiled and led me toward the sword arena.

After many hard pressed hours of sword fighting with Percy and the blonde dude Jason, I was exhausted. Percy told me to pour some water on my head. I felt instantly refreshed as water coursed through my veins, and fought for about another hour.

"Good job today Noah. But you still have a lot to learn. We can continue to fight tomorrow. As of now I'd say you have other matters to worry about." He nodded behind me, where Skylar was running towards me. I dropped my sword and ran to her. She pulled me into a hug. She was trembling. I looked at her and saw fear, genuine fear in her eyes. I hadn't seen that in her since after the first day we ran away.

"Noah…"

"It's ok. I'm here."

"No. It's not that. I spoke to Rachel, the Oracle. She told me two lines only. I… It's horrible." She had tears glistening in her eyes. I didn't want to pressure her, but if she had valuable information, she needed to tell someone.

"Do you want to tell me?" She nodded slowly.

"She said ' _You will lose two before you land. Prosper who you have before his flaw kills you all._ If two people are fated to die… You know she was talking about your flaw. You will essentially make or break this quest. I don't want to put more pressure on you, but…" She didn't need to finish. The words had hit me like a truck. If two people die because of me, how can I live with that? The pressure was definitely on. Before I could think about things more, the conch horn sounded in the distance. Percy ran up behind me.

"Time to go. The Romans are here," Percy grinned, and he dashed off to meet the golden eagles circling the camp.

"We can talk about this later, Skylar. We have other things to worry about right now. If we are on schedule, Leo should be done with the ship the day after tomorrow. Then we will have eleven more people to discuss this with. Tell Chiron what Rachel said. But no one else. We don't need more things to worry about." She nodded, then dashed off to the Big House. I turned and ran to Half Blood Hill, and stood next to Percy. I watched as the Romans marched up the hill. A dark skinned girl with shoulder length hair and a bulky asian kid led the Romans.

"Hello." The girl said. "I am Reyna. And I take it we are here to discuss more…distasteful matters.

"Unfortunately, yes." Percy replied. "Come on, you'll love the new desks we got in the rec room." Then we march with an army of Romans behind us into the rec room.


	6. Chappie 5

**HEY guys, this is my first fanfic, so plz review. Means a lot. There will be many updates thruout the year and I will pay attention to the comments. So yeah. Enjoy!**

I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON

AFTER HoO

Thalia isn't a Huntress, Calypso is a demigod, (Probably)Nico isn't gay

For the purpose of the story, I'm not against gays.

Chapter 5: Leo

When the Romans' arrived, I knew I would have a lot of help from the romans children of Vulcan. I needed it. If the ship was to have all the necessary, well more awesome things, I would need all the help I could get. The ship so far was coming along nicely. It was about 150 feet long, with two stories. It had a huge mess hall in the center of the ship, with bunks lined up around the hall. Each bedroom has private bathrooms. I felt somewhat accomplished, with the amount of time given, It wasn't even halfway finished, but I had done all the planning myself and spent every waking moment building. Alas, Calypso finally dragged me away from the ship to meet with the Romans.

"You are coming with me. Now. This is important." She said, in her most sassy voice. Her eyes glittered in the sun.

"Well, if you insist," I teased. She dragged me halfway across the camp before I could stand on my own. I had been sitting and laying down for almost 3 hours straight. I got up on my own and looked at the big house. It's white paint glittered in the sunlight. Vines were sprawled up and down the sides. I opened the door for Calypso and stepped inside.

It was hectic inside. People were shouting at each other, occasionally throwing ping pong balls and cheese whiz cans. The new kid Noah was sitting next to Percy. The other girl, Sandra? Sharkisha? Skylar, that's it, she sat next to Will Solace. Chiron was sitting in his throne like seat at the elevated aisle, with Rachel on his right and Grover, the chief member of the Council of Cloven Elders, on his left. Reyna and Frank sat next to Jason. To be honest, I kinda missed Frank and Hazel. They had went back to the Roman camp while I had been… Incapacitated. I sugar coated it, because, honestly, it sucked being dead. They knew I was alive, but they hadn't seen me in person for over a month now. When I saw them, Hazel rushed over to meet me.

"Oh gods Leo. We were so worried." She hugged me ferociously.

"Well, I couldn't just go _die_ on you guys," I said with a smirk. Then Chiron pounded the gavel and I took my respective seat as counselor of the Hephaestus cabin.

"Settle down everyone. I acknowledge this is a happy day, for the Roman's have arrived," This got applause from a lot of people. "However, we are here to discuss darker matters. We must call for attention. Now, let's get started." And with that, though I didn't realize it at the time, my fate was sealed.


	7. Chapter 6

**HEY guys, this is my first fanfic, so plz review. Means a lot. There will be many updates thruout the year and I will pay attention to the comments. So yeah. Enjoy!**

I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON

AFTER HoO

Thalia isn't a Huntress, Calypso is a demigod, (Probably)Nico isn't gay

For the purpose of the story, I'm not against gays.

Chapter 6

"Oh, the ship is coming along fine, I just need to finish up the last details." I took a sturdy breath. "What did the god's say in you dream again?" I questioned Percy. The rec room was silent, and I felt a little uncomfortable as me and Percy played a tennis match of words.

"They said 'The ship shall take you to Sparta, where you will meet your first challenge. Onward then to the temple of Delphi. You must destroy him there, or he will tear up the rest of the world', or something like that. So my questions still are, who is going for sure, and who are we facing?" Chiron looked down. Percy glared at him.

"Chiron, you know something," Percy pestered. "You need to tell us who we are dealing with."

"I don't want to scare you. This mission is already dangerous. Thirteen is a bad number. It means rebellion. This is already not good," Chiron muttered.

"Too late. It has to be worse than Ga…" His voice faltered. A look of pure rage danced in his eyes. "Oh no. No no no no no. NO." He yelled in frustration. He threw a chair in the air and stormed out of the room. It landed with a thud in the center of the room. Annabeth looked like she was about to crumble in the spot.

"Oh gods" she kept muttering. At first I had no idea what they were getting so worked up about. Then I realized, who was more powerful than Gaea herself? _Tartarus_. The voice spoke in the back of my mind. Jason and Piper and all the others seemed to recognize it at the same time I did. We all looked at each other than at Chiron, as if hoping he would tell us otherwise. He looked at us and simply nodded. I could have sworn a tear was in his eye.

I glanced at Reyna. Her jaw was set, but I could tell there was worry in her eyes. I at Skylar and Noah. Skylar seemed about to pass out. Noah was looking at the floor. Everything was quiet. Eerily quiet. But I guess talking about Tartarus was a conversation stopper. I was about to make a smart comment, but then the son of Hades plopped butt first in front of my face.


	8. Chapter 7

**HEY guys, this is my first fanfic, so plz review. Means a lot. There will be many updates thruout the year and I will pay attention to the comments. So yeah. Enjoy!**

I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON

AFTER HoO

Thalia isn't a Huntress, Calypso is a demigod, (Probably)Nico isn't gay

For the purpose of the story, I'm not against gays.

Chapter 7: Leo

"Gods, what the hell Nico." I yelled. Everyone busted out laughing.

"Sorry." Nico rasped, and the he collapsed. He fell back first onto the floor. That couldn't have been good on his spine. People rushed around him. His skin was burning with black acrid smoke. Will Solace from the apollo cabin rushed over with some nectar, and dribbled a little into Nico's mouth. He didn't wake, but his skin stopped smoking. He seemed to return fully back into his body.

"We'll take him into the medical center. We'll let you know when he wakes up. He has to tell us something," confirmed Will. Chiron nodded, the tear gone.

3 hours later:

The ship was nearly done. I had the framework and paint and nearly everything done. I was about to start brushing up the inside, maybe add a new gadget or two, but Calypso's glare said otherwise. I glanced over.

"You've been working yourself on that _forever,_ " She complained. I was about to retort, but then she said something that was interesting. "Nico's awake, and he wants to talk to everyone."

"The ship needs to be ready as soon as possible. I confirmed it was him. Nature spirits everywhere are afraid of consummation. We need to leave by morning if possible. And I… I need to go." Nico talked with authority that surprised even me. He had a calmness, yet firmness in his voice.

"I can have the ship ready by morning." I told him. He nodded.

"So, have I missed out on a lot."

"Yes, you have. Unfortunately it's not good." Chiron said.

"Well, what is anymore?" Nico muttered.

"Who would like to give Nico the full update." Silence for a moment, then the door busted open. A new voice spoke up

"Don't worry I'll need it too." Then the smoke cleared, and Thalia stood in the doorway.

"Nice entry," Nico said, probably louder than he needed too.

"Well, nice to see you again Thalia, but was blasting my door open with lightning really necessary?"

"Well, as Nico said, it gave me entry points." Nico blushed. Annabeth ran up to her and hugged her, then Jason did, the Percy.

"Well, you go discuss this among yourselves. We have other matters to attend to." Jason, Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia ran out of the doorway. "Leo, do you want to continue working on that ship." Chiron sounded as if I didn't have a choice in the matter, so I scuttled off, Calypso trailing me, to work on the new death machine, the _Argo 3._ No that didn't sound good. How about the Valdezinator. Yeah. I liked that a lot better.


	9. Chapter 8

**HEY guys, this is my first fanfic, so plz review. Means a lot. There will be many updates thruout the year and I will pay attention to the comments. So yeah. Enjoy!**

I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON

AFTER HoO

Thalia isn't a Huntress, Calypso is a demigod, (Probably)Nico isn't gay

For the purpose of the story, I'm not against gays.

Chapter 8: Leo

 _Clang, Clang, Clang,_ my hammer sang as I finished the last touches of the ship. "It's beautiful," I muttered. The ship was gleaming in the early dawn sunlight. It had Festus' bronze figurehead, which roared defiantly with fire when I turned activated him. The engine hummed under my feet. I stepped down from the main hall, admiring my work. I hit a switch which opened the ceiling so the Valdezinator could fly out. I walked towards my shower, so I could get cleaned out before we leaved. I was caked with sweat and bronze shards and dirt. I turned on the water, feeling it pour down my back. I cleansed myself and stepped out with a towel around my waist. I got dressed and went outside to alert the others that the ship was ready. Calypso was standing outside.

"Hey Leo." She pulled me into a kiss.

"Hey. I was just going to get people to tell them we are ready."

"The ship is done? Can I take a look."

"Sure." I took her hand and brought her into the room. I looked at her hair, which bounced about in the soft breeze, as she admired my handiwork.

"It's amazing Leo."

"Well, just being myself…" She glared at me, and I managed a smirk. "Alright, I'm off to get the others. I ran off before she could object. Before long, me, Calypso, Percy, Noah, Annabeth, Skylar, Jason, Piper, Thalia, Reyna, Nico, Frank, and Hazel were gathered in the entrance hall. Reyna claimed that after I had left, they discussed that this was the group who would go.

"So, everyone, welcome aboard the Valdezinator." Jason and Piper smirked at me. I grinned in return. Everyone climbed onto the deck looking over the new ship. I set the ship to aerial mode, and the engine thrummed in response. Gently, I lifted the wheel, and the ship rose out of the ground. Camper were gathered around us as we ascended. After we were about 50 feet off the ground, the engine coughed with smoke, as I pressed the accelerator. I looked back at the camp fading in the distance. "This is home," I said to myself. I guided the ship into the distance.


	10. Chapter 9

**I don't own Percy Jackson**

Review and Comment plz

Chapter 9: Piper

The first part of the trip went well enough, I guess. Nothing happened. No monsters attacked, which was kind of unnerving. Like the calm before the storm. I spent a lot of time with Jason, as much as I could. We made small talk when nothing was happening, which was quite often. When I was alone, I looked at Katatropis. But the only image that ever came up was really startling. I focused so much on trying to change the image my ears popped, but it was just the same image. An image of the newcomer Noah, with golden eyes, and a grin for power. An inhuman grin. I was staring at the image, trying to figure out what it meant, when the first wave hit. After nothing happening for so long, the first wave that crashed into the ship was like a cannon exploding in my ears. I was kind of excited to finally do something.

I jumped out of my room and ran to the deck. Percy, Jason, Noah, and Hazel were bewildered, looking on the sides of the water. I ran to Jason's side. "What was that?" I said.

"Something had to have made that wave, it was so big," he muttered. Everyone else had rushed to the deck. Reyna stood next to me.

"Well, what was it?" Then Percy pointed toward the sea, where a brown frill emerged from the water. I barely got a glimpse at it when it went back under. It was quiet for a moment, ripples in the water had spread apart. I was just about to relax when two serpent head erupted from the water. A wave of water rushed onto the deck, and I heard people yelling behind me. One of the serpent heads was right in my face, and would have made me decapitated, if Jason hadn't pushed me back. I landed on my butt, where Jason kept the head at bay with his Imperial gold sword. There I got a good look at the monster. It had two snake heads with frills sprouting from the neck. The heads were green colored, and it had a white neck that ran down to the edge of my vision. It hissed at us.

"What the hell is this thing?" Jason yelled. The monster roared in response. Everyone glanced at Annabeth in response. That was a mistake. The split moment of distraction nearly killed Jason. The monster cocked one of it's heads and slammed it with the force of a train into Jason. He flew across the deck and landed back first into the railing.

"JASON," I screamed. I ran over to his side. The monster indignity roared in triumph. I held Jason's head in my arms. He had a faint heartbeat. He was alive. I wasn't even aware of the battle going on around me. Tears streamed down my face, as another massive wave nearly toppled the ship. Hazel, and Nico were holding back the first head, and Percy and Leo were holding back the other head. Frank and Skylar pounded the faces with arrows, with no avail.

"Get him into the mess hall," Nico yelled. I picked him up under the armpits and dragged him into the hall. After he was set down safely, I ran out to join the fight. Everyone else was rushing about the deck, holding back the monster. Leo blew fire and scorched the monsters head. That got it real mad. It threw its heads back and roared yet again, and that's when the monsters frill erupted with barb like tentacles. I was not excited anymore.


	11. Chapter 10

HEY guys, this is my first fanfic, so plz review. Means a lot. There will be many updates thruout the year and I will pay attention to the comments. So yeah. Enjoy!

I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON

AFTER HoO

Thalia isn't a Huntress, Calypso is a demigod, (Probably)Nico isn't gay

For the purpose of the story, I'm not against gays.

Chapter 10: Piper

One of the tentacles wrapped itself around my left arm. Immediately my arm exploded in pain. I managed to slice the tentacle off with Katatropis, but where the tentacles had grasped me, were small cuts in my skin. They dotted my entire arm, blood leaking fast. I ran into the cabin to get some gauze when I heard another cry out. I looked back to see that the tentacles had surrounded everyone, forcing them into a circle. They were picking at people, throwing them each way. The cry I heard was from Noah. I watched as the tentacle wrapped around his leg and threw him backwards into the water. Percy yelled in defiance and leaped, slashing tentacles out of his way. Percy and Annabeth stood back to back, slicing tentacles. Leo blasted fire, while Frank and Skylar were knocking tentacles out of their way with their bows, drawing back shots at the monster when they could. Nico, Hazel and Thalia together keeping the heads away from snapping up people while the tentacles distracted them. Calypso was inside the cabin working on Jason. Reyna was holding her own against the tentacles. Then a massive explosion from the water shook the boat, and that's when things went wrong.

I was thrown backwards into the table. My back felt on fire with pain, my head filled with cotton, but I managed to stand. I peered outside, and saw chaos. Apparently the wave distracted everyone's focus. Reyna was being held ten feet in the air, two tentacles wrapped around her abdomen. Blood was leaking from the wounds. Skylar and Frank were both out of arrows. Annabeth's shoulder was soaked with blood. Nico was out cold, thrown across the deck. Noah seemed to be okay. He was back on deck, standing next to Thalia, throwing the monster off with waves that crashed into it's hide. Sweat was beading down his face, and I could tell he was already drained. I ran over to Hazel, who was trying to get Reyna out of the monsters tentacles, but the tentacles seemed to have a mind of their own, moving away every time we got close. "Help." I screamed. Noah looked over, which got him slammed across the deck. "HELP." I screamed louder. Percy and Frank glanced over. The look on Percy's face turned from fear to rage. He summoned a wave that threw the monster off balance, then threw his sword. But it was poorly aimed, and the hilt sailed harmlessly over the tentacle.

Frank ran over and changed into an eagle. He soared up and slashed the base with his claws, but the wounds just steamed then closed up. The battle raged on around me, but I couldn't focus on it. I could see Reyna struggling against the bonds. Her face was pale and beaded with sweat. Blood was leaking from her even faster. In pure desperation I threw the dagger. It was a true hit, cutting the blade clean, but I had just tossed my only weapon into the ocean. It may be worth it. Unfortunately, Reyna thrashed herself into the ocean. Percy immediately leaped in after her. I ran back to the center of the deck, to see Skylar nursing Noah in the corner, while Thalia and Annabeth held off the heads. We were losing people fast, and we didn't know what to do. We were too far to reach the heads, and cutting off tentacles didn't seem to do much. Leo was not making much progress blasting fire every direction and yelling out some unflattering things about snakes and octopuses. I was taking in all this, weaponless, which was stupid of me, looking back on it. A tentacle snuck up on me.

"Piper." Hazel yelled, but I reacted too late. It wrapper around my leg and picked me up. I dangled as the tentacle lifted me higher, above its mouth. I flailed wildly trying to slap the tentacles to let go of my leg, which blood poured out of and dripped onto my face. Far below, I saw Percy carrying Reyna to the hall, and people looking up at me. I only saw 5 people still fighting. I realized this was my end. I would never get to see anyone again. Never see Jason again. A single tear raced up my head. I didn't even scream as the monster dropped me.


	12. Chapter 11

**HEY guys, this is my first fanfic, so plz review. Means a lot. There will be many updates thruout the year and I will pay attention to the comments. So yeah. Enjoy!**

I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON

AFTER HoO

Thalia isn't a Huntress, Calypso is a demigod, (Probably)Nico isn't gay

For the purpose of the story, I'm not against gays.

Chapter 11: Piper

I tucked in my body as I fell, making a ball. It felt like an eternity, falling, waiting just to be eaten up. Wind rushed in my face, my hair billowing behind me. I opened my eyes after what seemed like forever, and saw I was heading toward water. I glanced to my right and saw that Percy had charged the monster, kicking it away, so I would not die today. Too late I realized that traveling towards the water at this speed, I would flatten like a pancake. I tried to tuck and roll, but it wouldn't stop the impact. I braced… and felt the soft, welcoming cushion of water? I opened my eyes. I was alive. How? I moved my hand in front of my face. Yep, that was me. I realized that I needed to breathe.

I surfaced, breathing in the fresh air. I looked around me. Unfortunately, the battle was still raging. Noah was back on his feet, fighting next to Percy. He rolled left and swung at the monster's neck. It clanged off sunk about halfway in and then lodged in the monster's neck. The serpent roared. I turned my back on the fighting and swam towards the ship. Annabeth was leaning over the railing, holding out her hand. I took it. They pulled me onto the deck. Leo was hustling to crates, muttering

"No, no, damn, where is it?"

"What do you need Leo?" I asked.

"The Greek Fire, help me look for it. We're gonna lob it down it's throat, hopefully it will crumble that way, maybe not." As soon as he finished his sentence, I heard another cry of pain. I saw Percy fly as he got thrown into the river, but he rebounded just as quick. I ran to each crate, unfortunately, they lined almost every wall of the ship with supplies. I had no time to think. I bustled, opening and closing every crate. "AHA," Leo yelled. "Got it!" He ran to the deck.

"Leo, be careful with that." Of course, he didn't listen. "Percy, catch." Percy glanced back, dropped his sword, and caught it. Not one second too soon. One head just hit Noah away, and he sailed into the deck with a loud _Crunch._ Both of the heads turned towards Percy, caught up in his tiny hurricane. Just as the monster head snapped at him, he leaped and chucked the vial into the creature's mouth.

The serpent froze, just mere inches from Percy's face. He writhed and choked. Than he sunk under water. We watched attentively. For a minute, everything was still. Then we saw, far below, a burst of green light, then a shockwave explosion. Percy turned back and leaped onto the deck. Immediately, he slumped forward, probably from exhaustion. Everyone rushed around, Leo, keeping the ship afloat, and others nursing people back to consciousness. I myself was tired, so I decided to take a quick nap. I didn't feel the ground when I slumped backwards and hit the deck, quite literally.


	13. Chapter 12

**HEY guys, this is my first fanfic, so plz review. Means a lot. There will be many updates thruout the year and I will pay attention to the comments. So yeah. Enjoy!**

I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON

AFTER HoO

Thalia isn't a Huntress, Calypso is a demigod, (Probably)Nico isn't gay

For the purpose of the story, I'm not against gays.

Chapter 12: Nico

I plunged into a dream. Instead of my butt hitting the ground, my spirit took a journey to one of my least favorite places, Tartarus. I found myself standing at the edge of the pit. I couldn't move, or talk, but I could listen. _"Ahh, yes. Nico di Angelo. I remember you."_ His voice was deep and hollow, a little scrappy, like chalk. _You are resourceful, yes? See, I know how strong you are. Those fools Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, survived because of their teamwork, but you. Yes, you survived alone. You are strong, and I have something to offer. You are arguably the most powerful person on that ship. All you need to do is sabotage the people on the ship, and I could give you what you deserve. Power, alone time, whatever. All you have to do is kill them."_ I wanted to scream in his face. I would never betray my friends. However much they annoyed me, I wouldn't kill them for power. " _Ahh, you disagree? Fine. Let me show you what you are up against."_ And the dream faded, and I teleported to the banks of Delphi.

The island was large, and where I stood, my back was to a large body of water. In front of me, a forest expanded from a large clearing the size of three football fields. There was a gash through the center of the island, and a huge army of monsters on either side. Earthborn, cyclops, dracanae, and centaurs surrounded the gash on either side, looking attentive and alert. There were at least 5,000, no, more than that. Right there, I felt a twinge of doubt. How were 13 demigods supposed to take down this many monsters and Tartarus. This was insane. _"Ahh, yes. Your thoughts betray you. Join me, or face certain death,"_ The voice of Tartarus spoke in my mind. "Never," I retorted. _"I will give you one last chance, show you the future, see if you really want to lose your life because of a rash decision._ " With that the dream changed. I stood at the same place, but everyone was here. But I only counted 11 demigods. And the monsters charged. I saw myself fighting them. I heard cries of pain. I shut my eyes, and the dream changed. I was back at Camp Half-Blood. In my face appeared the Oracle, Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

"Oh thank gods Nico, you're here. Listen, there's something I need to tell you. One of them is having the same dream. And they are losing. One of them is a traitor. They are helping _Him_. You have to.." And the dream slowly faded. I awoke with a start. Sweat was beading down my face. I was back in my cabin. The room was small, with dark wood and little light. I wiped grime out of my eyes, then I heard a knock on my door.


	14. Chapter 13

**HEY guys, this is my first fanfic, so plz review. Means a lot. There will be many updates thruout the year and I will pay attention to the comments. So yeah. Enjoy!**

I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON

AFTER HoO

Thalia isn't a Huntress, Calypso is a demigod, (Probably)Nico isn't gay

For the purpose of the story, I'm not against gays.

Chapter 13: Nico

Thalia came into view when the door opened.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know you were awake. I was just checking on you." Her blue eyes dazzled with concern, her suave hair was streaked with red. Thalia never acted this way, but I found that a little hot, not that it mattered.

"It's ok," I muttered.

"Reyna's dead," She blurted. I froze. It felt like a bullet had slammed into my chest. Reyna was one of the few people that had ever shown me compassion. How had I missed it? I sighed, holding in a tear. It didn't matter now.

I debated whether or not to tell her now about my dreams. They disturbed me a lot, but I decided against it. I needed to tell everyone at the same time. "Hey," I said, "Can you tell Leo to gather everyone in the mess hall. There's something…"

"What is it?"

"I should wait to tell everyone."

"You can trust me Nico." Her eyes were pleading. I waited for a moment, then decided that I guess I could trust her. _There's a spy,_ the voice whispered in my head. _You can't trust anyone_. "Shut up," I told it.

"What?" Thalia spluttered, clearly surprised.

"Nothing. Come over here," I patted my bed. She came and sat on the edge of my bed. I then proceeded to tell her about my dreams. After every sentence her worry lines deepened. Every so often she would mutter "Not good." Don't need to tell me twice. I told her everything. There was no point in keeping anything from her. When I finished, she stood up abruptly.

"You're right. I'll get Leo," and she darted off. I sighed, and walked to the mess hall.


	15. Chapter 14

HEY guys, this is my first fanfic, so plz review. Means a lot. There will be many updates thruout the year and I will pay attention to the comments. So yeah. Enjoy!

I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON

AFTER HoO

Thalia isn't a Huntress, Calypso is a demigod, (Probably)Nico isn't gay

For the purpose of the story, I'm not against gays.

Chapter 14: Nico

Everyone was staring at me. We were all seated in the mess hall. Gathering around. Everyone seemed to be to at least normal health. Thalia had told me that I had been passed out for 36 hours, which meant that we had two days to get to the Delphi, and supposedly defeat the unbeatable monster Tartarus. I was so looking forward to it.

In the mess hall, the big bronze table gleamed in the sunrise. Torches lit the sides of the walls. Leo was covered in grime. About half the people had bandages over their bodies. Jason was awake, but looked like he had been asleep longer than I ever had. His hair was tussled and deep bags covered his eyes.

I sat at the head of the table, with 11 pairs of eyes looking at me for answers. So I gave it to them. I told them my dreams. After every sentence eyes darted around the table. Some stared at me in shock. Annabeth shook her head. Hazel looked about to cry. Then I got to the part about Camp Half Blood. I told them how Rachel had told us about a traitor within us. I told them Tartarus has been secretly communicating with them. People looked at each other. Before I could say more, Piper jutted in

"I have been seeing… things in my knife. A…" She pulled out her knife and held it up for people to see. I looked over and saw Noah, with golden eyes, and a weird smile on his face. Everyone turned towards him. He looked absolutely shocked.

"I...I… No. He hasn't talked to me since I was back at the camp. And he didn't tell me to betray you, just walk away from the quest." His voice was pleading. Skylar put an arm around him protectively.

"Then what is this image? What does it mean?" Jason asked.

"That looks like Delphi. I mean… when I dreamt I saw the Island of Delphi. That is what the background looks like, a forest."

"That still doesn't rule him out as a traitor. He could communicate with Noah tonight for all we know," exclaimed Percy. Silence filled the room for a moment.

"No, he's right. Noah, at least for now, isn't the traitor," said Calypso, who hadn't spoken for a while.

"Wait, how would you-" It all happened in a blur. As fast as I could register Calypso grabbed a knife with one hand and wrapped her other arm around Leo's neck. She backed against a wall, pushing the knife against Leo's throat. Her eyes gleamed with triumph.

"Calypso, no," Leo gargled. He strangled against her grip, but she must have been stronger than she looked. Everyone grabbed at their weapons. Frank and Skylar pulled back their bows, and everyone else took their swords. I felt the leather grip of my Stygian iron sword.

"I would know, because I am the traitor. Tartarus is very wise. He set me up for this endeavor, and I didn't know until know how important I was to his master plan. See, my curse, the island, you," she pushed the knife further into Leo's throat, "It was all part of the plan. See, without just one of you the quest will fail. And the world will end." She had a crazy look on her face.

"Calypso, you realize that this is a trap. He is just using you to get what he wants," Annabeth explained. She sounded surprisingly calm for the situation.

"No trickery will work on me. I know his true intentions." Triumph glistened in her face. Leo was crying. Everyone made a semi circle around those two, and slowly started closing in on her.

"Stay back," "Calypso screamed as she raised the knife, still holding Leo under her arm. Percy was staring intently at Leo. "You don't know his power. Your quest was doomed as soon as you left." I felt a silent argument between them. I bobbed my head, following the argument like it was a tennis match. Leo slightly shook his head, still in tears. Percy nodded slowly. Leo shook furiously, but Calypso held him back. Percy nodded at Frank, an understanding. It was a moment where everyone knew exactly what would happen. Percy closed his eyes and concentrated.


	16. Chapter 15

HEY guys, this is my first fanfic, so plz review. Means a lot. There will be many updates thruout the year and I will pay attention to the comments. So yeah. Enjoy!

I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON

AFTER HoO

Thalia isn't a Huntress, Calypso is a demigod, (Probably)Nico isn't gay

For the purpose of the story, I'm not against gays.

Chapter 15: Nico

Percy made a wave that crashed against the hull of the ship. Calypso was thrown off balance, and Leo stumbled. The knife Calypso held dragged itself across Leo's face and neck. Blood gushed from the wound, soaking the deck with red. Leo writhed in pain and collapsed on the deck. Hazel and Piper rushed to his aid, Skylar following closely behind them. I walked and stood next to Jason. The rest of us formed a semicircle around Calypso, forcing her into a defensive position.

"You won't win. He is more powerful than anyone you ever imagined. You have already lost. The plan was set in motion as soon as he-" She motioned at Noah with the knife "was brought on this quest. He will be your downfall." Noah looked like someone had shot him. Everyone around Calypso shuffled nervously. Calypso smirked, and took that time to strike. She lunged with the knife, straight at Percy. Calypso was fast, but Percy was faster. He deflected the knife and elbowed her abdomen. She stumbled backwards. Everyone was alert now. She got up steadily, holding her abdomen, holding the knife in reverse hold, waiting to strike.

"Should I shoot?" Frank said without taking his eyes off Calypso. I hesitated. Leo gargled,

"Don't kill her. Please," his voice was etched with pain. Jason turned to

me.

"If we let her live she will simply leak more info.

"Could we use her as a double agent?" I asked.

"Probably too risky, she seems set on helping him." The Percy looked over.

"We need an answer. She doesn't look happy."

"Frank." Jason said. His voice was warning. Calypso took this moment of uncertainty to strike. She jumped on Percy, who was looking at us. She tackled him to the ground, and cut with the knife. Before we could react, she lept away.

"Percy," Annabeth yelled and ran to his side. Blood was leaking fast from his cut. Everyone else turned fast alert. Thalia had decided that she had enough with this, and charged. She looked great charging into battle, not that it mattered. Her spear pointed straight at Calypso's abdomen, but Calypso was quicker. She leaped sideways, her arm extended. I realized too late that she meant to fly punch me. Her fist connected with my gut. She was stronger than I realized, because I went flying. I crashed into the back wall, and my insides erupted with pain. Battle raged around me, but my head was buzzing, so I couldn't process any of it. I heard cries of pain.

When my vision finally cleared, I saw Calypso dented into the hull, an arrow in her arm. Thalia and Jason stood triumphantly behind Frank, who had another arrow drawn. I managed to pull myself up, even though my insides felt like mush. Percy and Annabeth seemed to have vanished, probably to a room. Before I could say anything. Jason turned to Frank and gave him a nod. Frank looked back at Calypso, and, faster than I could register, the arrow flew across the room into Calypso's skull. She didn't even look shocked. Her eyes went glassy, her limbs limp.

"Damn. How will we tell Leo," I murmured.


	17. Chapter 16

HEY guys, this is my first fanfic, so plz review. Means a lot. There will be many updates thruout the year and I will pay attention to the comments. So yeah. Enjoy!

I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON

AFTER HoO

Thalia isn't a Huntress, Calypso is a demigod, (Probably)Nico isn't gay

For the purpose of the story, I'm not against gays.

Chapter 16: Annabeth

 _Sling_. The only sound that ran through my mind. The sound of that knife cutting through Percy's chest. As soon as I heard that I ran to his side. The battle raged through the cabin while I dragged him to his room. Blood stained his ripped shirt, and left a streak along the floor wherever I dragged him. My heart was burning. We had been through so much together, I couldn't stand to lose him now.

A quick explosion shook the ship slightly. I thought nothing of it, I was too focused on Percy. He was lolling in unconsciousness, occasionally coughing up blood. I force fed him major amounts of ambrosia, which was risky. A demigod can burn up if they eat too much. I put all the ambrosia that I risked and kept pulling him. My arms ached; he was a heavy boy.

After what felt like an eternity, I pulled him onto his bed. His wound was looking better, but still bleeding lightly. I ran across the deck to a supply cabinet and grabbed bandages. I ran back and sat on the edge of the bed. His shirt was in tatters, so I just pulled it off and started applying bandages. I made sure he was stable, gave him a quick peck on the lips, then ran back into battle.

But there was no battle. Frank stood with his bow lowered, with Jason, Thalia, and Nico behind him. Calypso was arrowed to the wall, two arrows protruding from her arm and head. I turned and looked at Jason. His eyes were full of sorrow and concern, probably for Leo, considering he just mutilated his girlfriend.

"What happened?" I asked. My voice was choked back with tears.

"I was asking the same question." Said Jason. "She just attacked… Oh gods." His voice was more choked than mine. "Leo is literally going to kill me. How is he, could you go check on him. We really need to talk."

"Sure. I'll go grab him."

I walked through the halls, trying to find the room where the girls worked on Leo. My heart was pumping, tears forming a little bit in my eyes. To be honest, I was worried about how Leo would deal. This is a lot to take in for anyone. As I continued, I admired Leo's craftsmanship. The walls were dimly lit by overhead lights, the bronze coating scaly to the touch. I was brought out of my architectural trance by the sound of voices from the far end of the hall. I walked down towards the noise. The door appeared on my right side, slightly ajar. I rapped lightly, and heard Hazel's voice.

"Come in, quickly!" I opened the door and stepped inside.


	18. Chapter 17

**HEY guys, this is my first fanfic, so plz review. Means a lot. There will be many updates thruout the year and I will pay attention to the comments. So yeah. Enjoy!**

I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON

AFTER HoO

Thalia isn't a Huntress, Calypso is a demigod, (Probably)Nico isn't gay

For the purpose of the story, I'm not against gays.

Chapter 17: Annabeth

Leo was on the table, blood still gushing from his wound.

"We tried to stop the bleeding, but it's too much. He's gonna bleed out if we don't hurry," said Hazel. Her voice was quick and urging. She had a bandana tying back her amber black hair. The ring on her left hand was decorated with a ruby

"Well, are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna help us?" I rushed into the room and stood next to Skylar, who was on Leo's left. Piper and Hazel were rushing about on his right. Bandages were strewn across Leo and the floor.

"I already force fed too much ambrosia, but is hasn't helped. Oh gods!" Piper said as blood spurted up. I reached over and grabbed a lot of bandages.

"Everyone take one section of the cut and put pressure on the cut. We have to stem the bleeding." I said, but then I got a better idea. "You guys hold it." They grabbed my bandages and applied pressure. Taking one last glance back, I ran outside the door.

I needed a flare, quick. I ran past the hallway and made swift turns, until I found the chest labeled _trans._ I grabbed two flare and closed the chest. My heart pounded in my chest as I ran. Only then did I realize that Leo's fate rested in my hands. That's a lot of pressure. But I couldn't buckle under the pressure. Leo needed me. As I turned around the last stretch, I scraped the flares against the wall. They ignited in my hands, further lighting the dim hallway.

The room was a mess. Blood stained the floor and the table. Somehow, and oxygen mask was around his face, along with an open medical kit that sat on a desk. As soon as I was in the room, Hazel looked at me. Slowly, a shocked look came across her face.

"Oh gods, you aren't… You can't…" I pressed through the pressure that felt like holding the sky.

"Yes. I have to." The others looked grim, but nodded. "Hold him down. This is going to hurt a lot." Piper and Skylar grabbed both of his arms, and Hazel held onto his legs. I stepped next to Leo, who was unconscious, but I knew he wouldn't be in a moment. He looked horrible.

He was pale and sweaty, shivering through his bandages. Without much more hesitation, I thruster the first flare against the open me know wound, in an attempt to cauterize the wound.

I didn't have to wait for a response. I could only imagine what he felt. He thrusted his head upward and screamed through the oxygen mask. He thrashed his limbs for a few seconds, in a vague attempt to get himself free of the pain. But seeing it was useless, his eyes rolled up in his head and lolled back into unconsciousness. The neck part of the wound was now sealed. I placed the second flare agonist his chest.

Slowly, the bleeding subsided, and color returned to his face. I stepped back, panting. Sweat and adrenaline coursed through my body. We stood around Leo and watched as he slowly returned to himself. I sighed in relief.

"He should be fine now, hopefully. Annabeth, I'll let you know if we need you again," said Skylar. I nodded, exhausted. I managed to walk back to my room and plopped down on my bed, replaying the events in my mind.


	19. Chapter 18

HEY guys, this is my first fanfic, so plz review, it would mean a ton. There will be many updates throughout the I will pay attention to yeah. Enjoy!

 **I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON**

 **After HoO**

Percy was still asleep, as I sat on his bed next to his unconscious figure. The cold crisp wind blew through his slightly ajar door, the night sky gleaming with stars through the unpolluted air. I was staring out his door, stroking his hair with one hand and holding his arm with my other one. He had a small amount of drool creeping down the right side of his face. I emitted a small chuckle at that sight, as It reminded me of the first day we met. I was so lost in my train of thought that I didn't realize he was awake until he groaned "Hi."

I looked at him, and held his gaze. I could stare forever into his captivating sea green eyes. After long moments of tension, he pulled me into a kiss. My heart felt like It was being baked by charcoals, deep frozen, and squeezed into a garbage compactor at the same time. That was the feeling I got all the time I was around him. It was so annoying. After a while I pulled away and grabbed his hand. He smiled up at me.

"Leo's ok. I cauterized the cut in his neck, but I'm not sure how he is now, I've been in here the entire time."

He was silent. "So Calypso was the spy." How is everyone else doing?"

"I'm pretty sure they're fine." He sighed in relief.

"You know-" He was about to say something but was cut off by a dialing scream.


	20. Chapter 19

HEY guys, this is my first fanfic, so plz review. Means a lot. There will be many updates thruout the year and I will pay attention to the comments. So yeah. Enjoy!

I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON

I am open to reviews and comments and constructive criticism!

Chapter 19: Annabeth

The scream had come from the mess hall, so I ran there. It wasn't far from Percy's room, but I sprinted nonetheless. I rounded the corner to the main deck, and found myself looking into the mess hall. What I found stopped me dead in my tracks. Leo was holding Jason by his neck against the wall, and Frank was knocked unconscious on the floor feet away. A hammer was in Leo's hand, and he was clenching it so tight his knuckles were white. Fire blazed in his eyes, but the orange of the fire looked strangely goldish.

"Leo!" I called out. He glanced over, and that was the distraction Jason needed. He pressed his knees to Leo's chest and kicked him away. Leo stumbled backwards, but caught himself, and lumbered over to Jason, who was gasping for air. At that moment, Piper appeared in the doorway.

"No!" She called out and ran past me. Leo raised the hammer, but Piper was faster. She tackled him to the ground, the hammer falling away. Leo got up and ran to the hammer, but when he picked it up, I saw hesitation in his eyes. They no longer were brimmed with gold. He turned and ran. Piper ran towards Jason, who was shaken but otherwise unhurt. Frank had a large knot on his throbbing head, but he was ok. I walked over to Jason, and he kept muttering something. Piper looked at me, a concerned look covering her face.

"It wasn't him. Not Leo." He sounded more confused than scared. I sat down next to him. He grabbed my shoulder, and looked me straight in my eyes. They were a shining blue, glittered with confusion. He stared at me for a while, so long I started to get uncomfortable. When I was about to leave, his face changed. Fear spread across his face, his eyes spread wide open. No louder than a whisper, he said on word.

"Eildons." It took me a second to process. Than I pushed him down and ran towards Percy's cabin.

The worst possible things that could happen, did. I rounded the corner, and nearly impaled myself in Percy's sword. His eyes gleamed gold. And a slow sly smile came across his face. "Annabeth Chase. What a pleasant surprise." His voice was cold and raspy, not Percy-like at all. He lunged at me, bringing his sword up, but I was faster. I grabbed his arm and twisted, and his sword clattered to the ground. He snarled at me, and swung his other arm around, slapping me across the face. A sharp pain etched itself across my face. So I did the logical thing.

I turned and ran for re-enforcements. I heard the pound of Percy's shoe close behind, but I pushed on. I turned into the mess hall, where the sight was worse than before.

Leo was gone, but Jason and Nico had a gold gleam in their eyes. Behind them, Everyone else was bound and gagged, some unconscious. Nico was obviously struggling with the possession, but Jason seemed perfectly content. Percy appeared behind me, blocking my exits. Everyone sane stared at me, wanting a way out.

"So." I said. "This is the part where you welcome me, tell me your evil plan, and then try to kill me, but me, being the hero, will miraculously escape with my colleagues and kill you in an epic battle. That sounds about right." My voice must have been more confident than I realized, because the eildons were taken aback. Then the one possessing Jason snarled.

"No, it's time to die."

"So I was right, as usual," I said calmly. Piper rolled her eyes at that, but I just unsheathed my knife. They charged.


	21. Chapter 20

HEY guys, this is my first fanfic, so plz review. Means a lot. There will be many updates thruout the year and I will pay attention to the comments. So yeah. Enjoy!

I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON

I am open to reviews and comments and constructive criticism!

*I meant "Sword" instead of knife last chapter*

Chapter 20: Annabeth

Time slowed down. In a millisecond, I took in the wide eyes of everyone watching, the golden gleam in Jason's eyes. But It was Percy who unsettled me. He was possessed, and we didn't have Piper's charmspeak this time. I saw Nico in the corner, resisting his possession. He was flickering back and forth, clawing at the air. It was almost as unnerving as Percy, almost.

I was facing Jason, and when he swung his sword, I ducked, and heard the _Clang_ of metal. Just as I had predicted, Jason and Percy had both swung at my head. The sound of their blades connecting with such force rattled my nearby head. I rolled to the right, swinging up my legs and feeling it kick Jason and Percy's forearms, but their swords didn't fall. I turned, and swung the hilt of my blade jab into Jason's stomach. He exhaled with force and crumbled, clutching his stomach. Percy snarled and swung low. I parried the strike and kicked him in the thigh, but only hard enough to make him stumble. Jason started to get up, but I knew what I had to do to get rid of the possession. I slammed the hilt of my sword into his head, and he crumpled. Percy was charging at me, his sword aimed at my abdomen. I sidestepped and repeated the violent exorcism on my boyfriend. He was out before he hit the floor. I exhaled loudly and blew a strand of hair out of my face. Everyone stared at me with wide eyes, except Nico. He seemed to be losing his battle. He was swaying around, clawing at his head, his eyes changing rapidly from gold to black. I watched in fear, as he slowly seeped back into his normal body. His eyes stopped flickering, and he slumped to the ground.


	22. Chapter 21

HEY guys, this is my first fanfic, so plz review. Means a lot. There will be many updates thruout the year and I will pay attention to the comments. So yeah. Enjoy!

I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON

I am open to reviews and comments and constructive criticism!

Chapter 21: Skylar

I sat alone in my bed, staring at the pale white ceiling. So far, since I was… kidnapped, (I guess that's the right term) Everyone was alright, at least from what I could tell. I mean, Leo was still depressed, and Percy and Jason were resting in the infirmary. Noah was who knows where. So that left me alone. I listened to the gentle thrum of the oars pushing against the water. The sound calmed me. After being restrained, It felt nice to relax, and, before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

Unfortunately, sleep meant dreams. Not my favorite activity. I first appeared at the library of Sparta. We were supposed to arrive there in a day, and get some magical book that will give us hints on how to destroy Tartarus. To be honest, that would be helpful. But I didn't need to be a demigod to know that information has a price. This _price_ showed up in my face, quite without my consent, not that I complained. I mean, he was nice to look at. The ghastly looking thing was ripped, with bulging biceps and abs. One thing was quite disconcerting though, a long jagged puncture wound that looked suspiciously like a barbed arrow showed itself just below his pectoral. He wound was a white-pink, with smaller branch looking scars sprouting from around the main scar.

He turned towards me. His eyes were glazed over with a grey color, but not like Annabeths. This grey was more filled with despair and confusion.

Only then did I realize that I was looking at the ghost of "King Leonidas," I said, barely in a whisper. He stood in front of a library. The library was vacant, and had a dark complexion inside, but made up for it with a bright lights that shone off the pale white outer shell. It was two stories with pillars sprouting from the ground, holding up the second floor. The concrete was stained with red leading all the way to the dark doors.

"The guardian." Leonidas nodded slowly. I swallowed. I opened my mouth to say something, but before I could, I was whisked away in the wind.


	23. Chapter 22

HEY guys, this is my first fanfic, so plz review. Means a lot. There will be many updates thruout the year and I will pay attention to the comments. So yeah. Enjoy!

I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON

I am open to reviews and comments and constructive criticism!

Chapter 22: Skylar

My "whisking" was me being awoken by the crash of waves. I leaped up so fast that I threw myself off the bed and landed with a _thump_ on the floor. It took me a second to register what happened, so I sat on the dry bare wood floor, blinking goop out of my eyes. Pressing my hands to the ground, I pushed myself up. I walked out the door, and was greeted by a soft breeze blowing through the night sky. Stars scattered the deep blue sky, illuminating the night. Artemis was up there somewhere, guiding the moon through its nightly path. On the deck, leaning against the railing, was Noah.

He was staring at the dark water getting pushed out of the way by the ship's bow. I walked over to him, and put my hand over his. He looked at me with his sparkling hazel eyes, a beautiful combination of green and blue, shining in the midnight air. But his eyes were full of mist, and confusion. After a second of holding my gaze he turned his head back to the water. I felt like I could read his mind. After being with him for so long, I understood him very well. "I know what you are feeling," I said softly. He remained silent. "You are feeling useless. You need to feel in power. I know, you like to be in charge, and, with everyone else being above you, you don't feel like you deserve to be here." He looked at me, a strain of alarm on his face. He partially opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it and turned back. I squeezed his hand. "Don't worry, I know. I feel like nothing more than a nurse. All i've done so far here is try to stop bleeding. I get it, but that doesn't mean you have to be all depressed and silent about it. The oracle herself said that you would play a major part in the defeat of Tartarus. That's something."

"Or the rise of him," Noah said. _Way to be a pessimist_ , I thought.

"I know who the guardian is." He turned towards me, clearly puzzled.

"What guardian?"

"The one guarding the library. Apparently, he's going to try to keep us out. I don't know why, but he is."

"Who is it."

"The king of Sparta, King Leonidas." His eyes sparked.

"Oh gods."

"Yep."

"When do we tell the others. They will want to know."

"Not now." I said. "They need their sleep, and so do you. So go to bed." He nodded slowly. I gave him a peck on the lips, then ushered him off to bed. I stood for a moment more on the edge of the boat, watching the clear water, thinking of Noah.


	24. Chapter 23

HEY guys, this is my first fanfic, so plz review. Means a lot. There will be many updates thruout the year and I will pay attention to the comments. So yeah. Enjoy!

(Also, thank you guys so much for 1500 views!)

I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON

I am open to reviews and comments and constructive criticism!

Chapter 23: Skylar

Dawn broke the dark skyline, filling the sky with staggering reds and oranges, painting a beautiful sight before we meet our doom. Everyone, except Leo, who was probably was still depressed, was awake, and it had only been a couple of hours since I had met with Noah. We stood on the bow of the ship, looking at the horizon, which showed the library not too far from our current position. And we were approaching fast. We needed a plan. It had been a rush to get everyone else up. I hadn't dared to go to Leo, he would probably stab me with a screwdriver. I turned towards my group, which could have looked worse for wear.

Jason and Piper had obvious bedhead, like they slept in the same bed… Thalia, Nico, Frank, Hazel, and Percy all had huge bags under their eyes. Annabeth looked like she had spit up all over her own face, because it glistened with water in the new light. Noah looked somewhat refreshed, which relieved me. "So," I said. "Anyone got anything?"

"You said Leonidas was the guardian, right." Annabeth said. " He was a descendant of Hercules. So… maybe according to our last meetup, Jason should ride the bench with this one." He groaned in response.

"Could we do another girls trip?" asked Piper. "I mean, think about it. He doesn't have specific quarrell with Aphrodite or Athena, and Thalia is Leonidas', like, great niece or something, and I think that Apollo is ok, right?"

"Ahem," Hazel grunted.

"Oh, sorry." Piper smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, that probably wouldn't work."

"But Piper does have a point," I spoke up. "Me, Piper, Annabeth, and Thalia should be ok."

"But we can only have three on a quest, or is that unprophicicial?" A soft voice spoke up from the back. People cleared for me too see, and I liked what I saw. A curly haired man with a tool belt.

"Leo!" I exhaled with relief, but was quickly met with confusion. This wasn't the Leo I had met before. First of all, he was quiet, and from what I understood, Leo was not quiet. The usual fire and energy in his eyes looked like they had been sucked away, and left dwindling shards. He walked at a slow pace, his hands hanging limply by his sides.

"He's right," said Annabeth, who was the first to recover from this unexpected event. "So, why shouldn't it be me, Skylar, and Leo?" That left a awed silence. I admired Annabeth's bravery, and it was a risky move. Leo was in a fragile state, and this battle could make or break him emotionally, or physically. Stupid battles, so unpredictable. After a long silence, and many moments of Leo staring at the sky, almost as if he were asking Zeus to smite him, Leo nodded. I verbally exhaled, I didn't realize I was holding my breath.

"Alright." I said. "So it's settled. Me and Leo and Annabeth. Let's go get ready.

After about ten minutes, we were docked on the edge of the library. I scanned where we were, and there was no sign of Leonidas. Annabeth and Leo appeared at my side, armed and ready. Even Leo seemed a little more energetic, which I was grateful for. I turned towards Noah, gave him a kiss, and then signaled. Leo opened the walkway, and we walked towards the library.


	25. Chapter 24

HEY guys, this is my first fanfic, so plz review. Means a lot. There will be many updates thruout the year and I will pay attention to the comments. So yeah. Enjoy!

I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON

I am open to reviews and comments and constructive criticism!

Chapter 24: Skylar

I found out where Leonidas was pretty quickly. He stood inside the library, in a corner. A sword was strapped to his belt, and he wore a red skirt, with a leather strap over his shoulder, carrying a satchel. At first, I imagined the book being somewhere in the library, but right away I knew it was in his satchel. A glass cage was opened, with a book prop in the center, suggesting that the book was originally held in there. Annabeth was on my right, Leo on my left. Leonidas was closest to Leo, and his eyes sparked when he saw Leonidas.

Leo pulled out a two pound double edges hammer, and I unslung my bow. Annabeth and Leonidas simultaneously drew their swords, and I knew that we would have to fight. Annabeth looked somewhat disappointed, I knew talking was her thing, but before I could empathize, Leonidas spread his arms.

The walls started to crumble, and books shook loose of their hold. The polished white floor trembled. Annabeth understood what was happening before I did, and muttered "We should have brought Nico." I then understood what was happening as the first gnarled hand broke through.

"He's summoning troops from the famous Thermopylae," Annabeth yelled. Leo stirred uncertainly. Then, the first troop emerged.

The troops crowded half of the library. They were all definitely spirits, with a faded bleu aura around them. They all had battle wounds, some with arrows sticking out of them, others with large gaping wounds or deep slashes across their skin. I had to contain my vomit, it was truly a gruesome scene. Without waiting for me to adjust to the scene, the soldiers drew their weapons, and looked at us with loathe and despicableness. I nocked an exploding arrow under a hydra arrow. Frank had let me borrow some specialized arrows, and I thought now is the best time to try them out. There were easily 300 soldiers in the room, the ratio of 100 to 1, not great odds, and we had to fight through them to get to the book, or else we might as well hand ourselves over as sacrificial decorations for Tartarus.

The room was deadly tense and silent, and I could hear my own heart pounding. My muscles were tensed, adrenaline coursed through my bloodstream. Then, the front troop sneered, pointed his sword in the air, and, in Greek, yelled _Charge!_

I released my arrows, and was satisfied to see a huge explosion send 4 spirits downtown. My hydra arrow shot through 3 more, pinning them down. I drew more arrows and shot down as many as I could, but the library was too small, and there were too many of them. I knocked down one after the other, but they were closing the distance between me and them too quickly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Annabeth fighting like a soldier herself, spinning, rolling slashing, dodging anything that came her way. Leo was consumed with flames, knocking aside swords and pounding spirits in the head. It was hard to tell, but he looked like he was grinning. That alone reinvigorated me with energy, and I pressed a button on the bottom of my bow, and looked at it. It quickly transformed into a four foot long wooden staff with one curved edge that looked sort of like a scythe. I swung it above my head and leaped into action.

I jumped directly onto a soldier and slammed my staff down on his head. He crumpled into dirt. I picked up my staff and swung it horizontally, raking about 6 spirits aside, and got to my feet. I twisted my staff around, threw it into the wall. Don't ask me why or how, but it deflected off the edge and came spinning back like a boomerang, knocking and slicing spirits out of the air. I caught it just in time to duck from a swing at my neck, and plunged the back end of my staff into my attackers gut, and, in a wide arc, I swung my edge and sliced 4 more spirits.

Fore once I felt needed, like this was a battle I had to fight, not being a healer. It felt amazing. I had no time to bask in my own glory, because I heard a yelp of pain from my right. It was Annabeth. I turned to look at her, but I was too distracted to notice a spirit that I hadn't fully killed sneak up behind me. Leo shouted a warning, but it was too late. He plunged a knife straight into the back of my thigh before collapsing. I didn't care about Annabeth anymore, my whole left side erupted in pain. I didn't even scream, I just sucked in a breath and looked down at my jean leg. Blood was leaking fast from the cut, but the knife was stuck in my leg. My medical instincts kicked in, and I knew I should leave it in, it was probably sealing a cut in my femoral artery, I would bleed out in minutes if I took it out. I had little time to worry about the leg, because about 20 more spirits were advancing on me. Before I worried about myself, I looked at Annabeth, and felt 10 times worse. Her right arm was hanging limply at her side, a long gash running down the underside of it. She was fending off about 30 spirits with one hand, unable to freely move. Leo seemed to be holding his own, fending off his own spirits.

Ignoring the pounding pain in my leg, I rushed over to Annabeth's' side, slicing spirits out of my way with my staff. My own army was rushing after me, but I had no time to worry about them. After maneuvering carefully, I found my way to her side. She looked grim, but a small spark of gratefulness showed itself when I appeared. We fought with reinvigorated energy, slicing spirits left and right.

 _We make a great team_ , I thought as I leaped behind her to cut down one approaching her back. But soon, our pleasant greeting was left in the dust, and we fought for our every inch. We were back into a corner, fending them off, unable to get and offensive strike. I heard a _clang_ along with alarm in Annabeth's voice, and I realized that she had been disarmed. I stood in front of her, and the spirits raised there uncharacteristic unspirit like weapons, and I held my staff up and closed my eyes. After a second too long of waiting, I found out I wasn't dead. That was great news. I turned and looked at a supposed army horde, but only saw black ashes crumbling to the ground, and behind them stood, the one and only, Leo Valdez.

He grinned his mischievous little grin and exclaimed "Yours truly, the SuperSized McShizzle is back. Now, let's get us a book on booty kickin', shall we."


	26. Chapter 25

HEY guys, this is my first fanfic, so plz review. Means a lot. There will be many updates thruout the year and I will pay attention to the comments. So yeah. Enjoy!

I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON

I am open to reviews and comments and constructive criticism!

Chapter 25: Skylar

I stood up shakily, the first true torrents of pain washing over my body. My head buzzed; my vision was blurry. Annabeth's arm was in ribbons, shredded and bleeding profusely. Despite all this, Leo was fired up with energy. Leonidas stood in the corner, no emotion on his face, the satchel protectively sitting behind his legs. After many attempts, I managed to stand on my own without collapsing. I had only 5 arrows left in my quiver, and my staff was charred and smeared with spirit matter. I decided to press the button again, turning my staff back into a bow. After long, we pulled ourselves to the side, Leonidas didn't look like he was going anywhere.

"It can be a simple strategy. Me and draw Leonidas away from the satchel, while Leo sneaks up from behind and grabs it," said Annabeth.

"And if he doesn't budge?" Leo asked.

"Then you we draw him out. He is a soldier, he wants to fight. He will be drawn out by a fight. Two of us will just have to keep him distracted long enough. It will have to work," Annabeth said, some unease present in her voice.

Unfortunately, the first plan didn't work. Me and Annabeth approached him, getting no closer than 10 feet, shouting insults and waving our weapons, but he didn't budge. We tried to keep his attention, but as soon as Leo got within 5 feet, Leonidas unsheathed his weapon, and, as quick as a cheetah, brought down his blade inches from Leo's face. He held the blade hovering next to him, and Leo slowly backed away. I took my chance then. I knocked my arrow and shot it at his head. Quicker than my arrow, he sliced it in half. Down to 4. Not good. In that moment, the plan changed. In unison, I locked eyes with Annabeth and Leo, and we all understood what needed to happen. It was one of those moments. I pressed my button, turning my bow into a staff, and charged.

In my head, I imagined a slo mo explosion run, but it was more like a limp hoorah. I slugged forward, and I thought I saw amusement in Leonidas' eyes. My anger snapped, and I lunged.

I went on the full offensive, jabbing and swinging, but Leonidas blocked every strike with ease. Annabeth leaped in after me, rolling aside and stabbing at what seemed like free places. Just as we predicted, Leonidas was caught up in a fight, and, when he rolled aside to dodge a strike, Leo saw this as his chance and snatched the bag. Cutting against the grain, he pulled out and slung the satchel over his shoulder. Leonidas was not happy about this, and he lunged towards Leo. Everything happened in slow motion. I pressed the button, and as quick as I could, nocked an arrow, and released it.

My vision was still blurred, so I closed my eyes and prayed to dad and Artemis that this shot would work. After a second and a thump, I opened my eyes. Leonidas' spirit sat with an arrow through his chest, and thumped forwards. Leo was lying face down on the floor. I stared in shock and horror, thinking that I wasn't quick enough, but then Leo sat up and rubbed his head. I exhaled with relief and ran over to Leo.

"Dang, I tripped over his stupid sword." He moaned.

"But… We got what was important." I waggled my eyebrows and helped him to his feet, Annabeth close behind, and we walked to the ship.


	27. Chapter 26

**I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON UNCLE RICK DOES**

Hey guys. Sorry I haven't uploaded in so long. I have been lazy and unwilling, but after reading my fanfic over, I decided there are too many unanswered questions, and I need to be the one to answer them. So I'm back now.

Please comment and review! Enjoy

Chapter 26: Skylar

I limped down towards the ship, with Leo supporting me. His mood seemed to have improved, but the rush of the fight was gone, as was the adrenaline. Annabeth ran ahead of us, her arm hanging wildly and scattering blood over the pavement. Percy sprinted to get her to the ship's medical bay, whilst yelling at Jason to help us. Jason summoned Hazel and Frank to help me get on board. All I could feel was pain in my left leg, and the rest of my body was throbbing with a firm ache. It felt as if my leg were resting on heated coals.

I was promptly plumped down on a chair, and a painful yelp escaped my mouth. I glanced down at my leg. The knife was still inside, halfway down to the hilt. I knew I was slowly bleeding internally, but the knife was also holding a cut in my femoral artery. If I took it out I would bleed out in minutes. Everyone gathered on deck to see, and Noah ran up towards me and grasped my hand. He was looking at me straight in the eyes, telling me both verbally and nonverbally that it would be ok. His skin shone brightly in the light of the sun. That was all I focused on. People were rushing about me, scattering for cloths. I heard a faint scream, but I just looked at Noah, and he returned the favor. Our eyes were locked in place, goin nowhere else. I didn't feel him grasp my hand tighter until Jason yanked the knife out of my leg and placed a flare against it. I screamed and clenched every muscle as tight as I could, but Hazel and Frank had me pinned down. I faded into black looking into Noah's eyes.

I awoke alone, and with pain. I let out a moan of agony as I remembered the events of my wound. I pulled away the fluffy white covers to examine it, and it had been bandaged multiple times, and apparently, my skin was stitched. I dared not to look at the actual sight.

I took a deep breath and propped myself up against a wall. My leg throbbed with pain, but not as bad as last I remembered. I looked out of my window and found the stars shining outside. I opened my door with a slight _creak_ , and stepped outside. A soft, cool breeze of wind greeted me, which I welcomed nicely. I was about to start walking towards the bow of the ship when I saw a lantern flash across the deck.

Intrigued, I followed as best I could. Hobbling down the deck, the lantern flashed in front of me, leading down a hall. I trudged along, and the lantern led into a door down the hall opposite of mine. The figure closed the door with a soft _pat_. I slid as quietly as I could, and placed me ear to the door. The hallway was completely dark now, with my hand barely visible in front of my face. I pressed firmer against the door, trying to hear anything. This was really nosy of me, and I recognized it, but what can I say, I was naturally curious. I heard nothing for a long span of time, so I walked away. As I was walking away, a little saddened, I heard a soft groan. I turned around, bewildered, then rushed as quietly as I could to the sound of the door. As I crammed against it, I heard the shuffling of papers and cabinets, then the door opened and slight way, and Nico's face appeared in the frame. I took a slight step back when I saw him, but he gazed at me, with a look of disgust in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He scathed.

"I saw the lantern, and I was curious. I'm sorry." I should have left it at that, but then I made a risky decision to prod him. "What was that anyways?"

"None of your business." As he was about to shove the door in my face, I pushed it open with an arm and took a look inside before he shoved me out. With one last look of loathe, he slammed the door. But I had seen what I needed to. He had a pen and a stack of paper on a wooden desk. I immediately knew what he was doing. He was writing some letters. I grinned at the satisfaction of my realization, and walked towards the bow. I held onto the railings as the water churned around the ship, taking in the beautiful night scene.


	28. Chapter 27

**I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON UNCLE RICK DOES**

Plz comment and review!

Chapter 27: Skylar

I had no idea what to do with the new information I had gathered last night from Nico. Even though I thought about it as much as I did, it didn't make any more sense than it did last night. Today was the supposed day that me and the other ten demigods would save humanity or die. But I knew I had a lot to catch up on. Apparently, me and Annabeth were unconscious while the others read the book, and everyone was going to brief us before we landed, so we could all have a solid strategy. _Is it futile to even have a strategy_? I questioned myself.

I was pondering the answers when a firm set of arms grasped me from behind, sliding around my waist. I heard the familiar whisper "Good morning beautiful." Smiling slightly, I turned towards him. He was holding me close, as we locked eyes. We leaned into a kiss, but before our lips connected, an aluminum can hit me in the side. Leo was on the other edge of the deck. When Noah glared at him, Leo retorted

"Get a room!" Noah pulled me into a brief kiss, and then led me hand in hand to breakfast.

Everyone was seated in minutes, some looking a lot shaggier than others. Annabeth's arm was bandaged from wrist the elbow, and the bottom part was stained with blood. But other than that, everyone just seemed tired. I mean, going off to save the world, no one can expect a full night's rest.

After a brief of breakfast, we prepared to discuss more more serious matters, like the book. The book that supposedly held the key to defeating Tartarus. Its information would determine the fate of the human race. Yeah, I felt no pressure. But the troubled look of everyone else's face told me that it wasn't as helpful as it was presented back at New York. Jason was the first to speak up.

"Well… The key to defeating Tartarus is… not as clear as we had hoped. The book was blank except for one riddle on page 912. He slid the book towards Annabeth, who took one look and scrunched her eyebrows. Then she read it over. And again. And again. We all knew Annabeth was the smartest one in the group. If she couldn't decipher the riddle, then how could anyone? She took one more look, then with a long sigh, passed the book over to me. It read:

 _Dhgkaldirngpanvihsdf_

 _Yoahuycbwvubdvjsbak_

 _Hhohghafbsuyebvwert_

 _Huylmhagafgvhdsvisd_

 _Uahgiesghvubadvuvbb_

 _Hhafvuldsvdhvbaivban_

 _Enas,dyo,tria,tessera,pente,exi textului_

 _Thy is, for_ _cautarea was topothetíste páno from the comenzando_

 _Topothetise pano was it as soon as pou ton éfere mazí._

"Well shit. What is this supposed to mean. I mean, I can obviously read the little Greek.

Enas,dyo,tria,tessera,pente,and exi mean 1,2,3,4,5, and 6. But what does that have to do with anything. And _cauterea_ is Greek for "The quest," but what the hell does every other thing mean, and what does that weird scramble of letters mean?"

"Your guess is as good as ours," Frank replied. Hazel was snuggling up against him, and Frank had his arm around her. He was gazing ahead intently.

"I already explained to them that _comezendano_ and _pou ton efre mazi_ are Spanish. Remember, from Mrs Waddeli's Spanish 2 class. I remember breaking up roots, and that is that, but unfortunentaly, I couldnt translate. Leo here could only remember comandenze.

"It translates to 'beginning'. But that makes no sense. It basically says that 'thy is' but we dont know what 'thy' is?! And then it says that 'the quest' was 'x' from the beginning. And the last sentence and the weird poem are basically untranscribable." I took a heavy breath, and Noah clasped my hand. Everyone looked heavy, like invisible lead was laying across their shoulders. The tension was thick in the air.

"Well… today is the day. There is nothing we can do to change that. We can't solve the riddle, and the rest of the human race depends on us eleven demigods. Let's go have some fun."

Even Leo's enthusiasm wasn't enough to boost the mood of the now depressed people, including me. With a moment of silence and near sure death awaiting us around the corner, we had no choice. Me and Noah walked off the ship hand in hand, towards our seemingly inevitable doom.


	29. Chapter 28

**I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON UNCLE RICK DOES**

 **Plz Comment and review, I am open to suggestion. I hope yall are enjoying the story, it's got a long way to go still so…!**

Chapter 28: Skylar

It was just like Nico had described. A vast ocean of clear blue sea water sat behind us. We faced a large clearing, about a mile by a mile, but the back edges were cut off by a forest that made a large U shape around us. For a moment the land looked clear, almost peaceful. I was about to relax and say "Let's go explore," When a deep rumbling sound shook the earth.

Noah dropped his sword and clenched his head writhing in pain, and everyone gave a scared glance. Noah made low moans, and I was at his side, trying to comfort him, but he shook me away. Everyone scattered away from us. I looked around myself. The earth was shaking many decibels lower now, and there were cracks starting to form near the center of the island. Everyone unsheathed their weapons now, and Noah continued to groan. Then he stumbled to the floor, and curled into the fetal position. I didn't catch him, but instead turned to face the dust cloud billowing.

Cracks were splitting the island down the middle. Faintly I heard battle cries from the sides of the island. I glanced over towards the trees, and my scaredness level went to max. Giants, cyclops, earthborn, dracaena, and every other type of monster imaginable crowded around us, making a horseshoe of death. I had just processed that fact when the entire earth shook, as cracks exploded throughout island. Noah was silent now, still on the ground. Dust and debris blew out of the center of the island. I was momentarily blinded, but I could feel the massive entity shift out of the earth. When I looked back, the dust had cleared. I legitimately, right then and there, shit my pants.

It was so tall, I had to start from the bottom up. The cracks is the earth were gone, now replaced with feet the size of double decker buses. He had legs that spanned 20 feet, and were covered with purple and dark red. He had a torso larger than a three story house, with deep purple veins gutting out. His armor was a two foot thick chestplate made of some dark stone, probably obsidian. His masculine shoulders were wider than the eleven of us spread out, his arms looked like triple scaled massive tree trunks. His fists were curled into knuckles, with three foot jagged pieces of purple diamond jutting out for each knuckle. As bad as all of that was, his face was the worst. His head was the size of a house. His eyes were small and tight, a deep purple with black surroundings. He had no mask, and no teeth, but he smiled cruelly nevertheless. He had jagged armor sticking out from his cheeks, which only made his smile more menacing.

The entity of Tartarus looked down at the eleven of us. I was honestly surprised that he could even see us being he was like 6 stories tall. A cruel smile spanned his jagged cheeks as he glared at us. I could see why. It was hopeless. The eleven of us were not at all prepared to face this monstrosity, and I don't think any level of preparedness could have saved us. He was massive, and with an army. We had 11 demigods, and one of them was wearing a neon blue tee shirt. (I'm pretty sure you guys can guess who that is).

Tartarus seemed amused. He could tell that we were shaken and scared. That was what he was counting on. "The Heroes of Olympus. Very scary," his rumbling voice said with a chuckle. I realized he was speaking in Ancient Greek, and I was translating it effortlessly. "I think you all should feel honored, to be slain by the most powerful entity of all time. [Yes I am piggy backing off of HoH, don't hate me]."

 _Not a chance_ I thought to myself.

"Well, if you are not going to ravish these last few minutes you have to live, I will make that quick for you," Tartarus said with the wave of his hand.

"You're a coward." Shouted Percy. He had tears building up in his eyes. Back at camp, I had heard stories about Percy Jackson, and how he basically saved the world twice. I couldn't imagine what he was going through right now, but he was staying by us. "You have to use these monsters to wear us down, then you kill us after we are weak. You're a lazy piece of shit."

Tartarus just chuckled at this mention, then, his entire 60 foot body vanished into the air, and the monsters charged. Noah was upright now, to my right, and to his right was Percy, Annabeth, her arm still wrapped, Leo, Nico, Frank, and Hazel. To my left stood Jason, Piper, and Thalia. The monsters were slowly gaining, about 200 yards away. We all stood in a tight rank, preparing ourselves for the onslaught about to occur.


	30. Chapter 30

Hey guys. School started a couple of weeks ago for me :( and I have tried to come back to writing my fanfic. I will continue writing, but the updates will be a little less frequent. My break from writing this fanfic has given me big ideas for the rest of it. I am still far from done with the story, and I have huge plans to make it rest of it very epic. I will put a lot of time and effort into these chapters, and I will post, but they may be less frequent than what I used to do.

I also want to thank everyone who has read and supported my fanfic. I love writing it, and I want everyone to enjoy it. Thank you all. Next chapter coming soon!


	31. Chapter 29

**I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON UNCLE RICK DOES**

 **Plz comment, review, and like! Enjoy**

Chapter 29: Percy

The vibrations I felt through the earth scared the crap out of me. I could see the stacks of monsters trampling towards us, fighting each other to be at the front of the line to slaughter us. The intoxicating fumes of their odor bestowed itself upon my nostrils. Hazel, from the other side of our pathetic rank, was visibly taken aback by their stench. I could tell that they probably hadn't taken a shower since Tartarus was like 'Were gonna take over the world now'. There was no going back.

Now you, the reader, are probably like 'man, these heroes are pussies, they're not even charging back at the monsters'. I counter, however, with feelings. It's the feeling you get whenever everyone is in sync, one well oiled machine, it's beautiful. We all knew at this moment, there was no going back. When the herd reached close enough, me and Noah, as prescribed in sync, shot a 50 foot wave in the air and at the monsters. Jason and Thalia used their collective powers to burn lighting in the water. The acrid smoke was almost worse than the monsters smell as a hundred of cyclops and earthborn were smoked, and hundreds more were pushed back. Skeletons flushed from the earth itself, Fire was launched at the monsters from a range, sharp jewels stabbed monsters in the back, and for some reason, doves were wreaking havoc with their claws. From a third person POV, I thought we looked awesome as we slaughtered monsters from a distance. I could see them vaporizing left and right, by the hundreds.

My adrenaline pushed through my veins as I slammed another massive wave into the monsters. I saw an earthborn plunge under, and I smiled. Without realizing it, I had summoned my own hurricane again.

A shadow appeared over me, and I saw thousands of arrows raining from the sky towards us. "Duck!" I yelled, as I threw an impenetrable shield of water over us. The arrows stopped in midair, and I slingshotted them back, watching monsters crumble.

More lightning was striking, more jewels shattered bones, more doves slaughtering

the eyeballs of our foes. Acrid smoke now filled the air like a noxious balloon. I blew through it and charged with full force at the presiding tower of monsters still left to face. For a moment I felt hopeful. A sickly foul moment of hope.

When our reign of power resigned and our collection of powers stopped, that's when our momentum snowballed, and our pitiful eleven members stood at the door of Thanatos. My moment of hope was quickly bashed down at the pin when the prestige of monsters rumbled towards us. They were not happy, as we had burned, drowned, and clawed their brothers back where they came from. The only thing I could hear was the deep rumbling of the earth.

We were about 50 yards now from the shore, and they were closing fast. I stood fast and with fortitude, and was severely grateful when the everyone else did the same.

My last thought before my blade met a club was _Annabeth and I will not die today, not if I have a say in anything. Not after what we've been through._ That is a promise I made to myself as I clashed with the first of many monsters.


	32. Chapter 31

**I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON UNCLE RICK DOES!**

Hey guys. I know it has been a while, and I have been lazy. No excuses there. But what I am going to do now is pick up right where I left off. I have huge plans and a new mind and approach to the rest of this. The regular clips of writing will come back soon. Anyways! Enjoy chapter 31 of my PJO fanfic!

Chapter 30: Percy

The first one fell quickly, a swift parry then an easy cut through the stomach. The odor was strong, but my heart was pumping to quickly for me to notice. Things were flying back and forth, monsters roaring and grunting. It was pure chaos. Four more flew at me, and I spun with my blade, cutting them all in half. A centaur charged, with a fire burning in his eyes, but I held my ground. At the last second, I leaped out of the way, spun mid air, and severed his front legs. He tumbled to the dirt. I barely had time to admire my work before three more earthborn jumped at me. One clubbed my leg, and I fell. A sharp pain stung my calf, but I swung nevertheless, while one my knees. Two fell, but one jumped back, and clubbed my arm. I clutched in pain, and he brought his club down on my back. I fell to the ground, and my back felt like it was thrown in an oven. I managed to grab riptide, and I picked myself up. I turned to face the earthborn, but I heard a scream. I turned to look at the source of the scream, and caught the chaos of the battle. To my right, I saw Noah, pushed back the the edge of the shoreline, defending himself against two dracanae. He was obviously disoriented against their looks and fangs, but he was holding his own. Next to him, Skylar was wielding her bow and her staff in equally scary manner. I saw her shoot a cyclops and then slam a dracaenae in a split second. Piper and Jason stood back to back, fighting off cyclops and anything else that came their way.

But the scream came from behind them, Thalia. I saw her being strangled by a cyclops, picked up off the ground, a massive gash was on her left leg. She spun around, and stabbed the monster in the gut but then she collapsed in pain. I processed this all in a split second, but that earthborn charged again, so I turned and sliced three of its arms off. It collapsed in a pile of dust. I looked to my left and saw Annabeth straddling her left arm while wielding her sword against a cyclops. Leo, Nico, Frank and Hazel looked to be working as a unit. Frank was in the back, shooting anything that came to close. Hazel was crushing monsters with jewels, and Leo burned many with fire. Any that those two didn't catch, Nico slaughtered.

I had to turn and roll between a cyclops legs before cutting it in half, before turning my attention to the far end of the shore. Jason, Piper and Noah were standing over Thalia protectively while Skylar was trying to get her back on her feet. I realized the flaw to late. Soon the monsters flooded the gap between us. That was the fatal moment. Hazel must have also sensed a flaw, but it held her attention too long. Frank shouted at her and unleashed two arrows, but it wasn't enough. She didn't react quickly enough, and a cyclops grabbed her leg and flung her backwards. Frank shouted, and jumped into action as an eagle. The rest of us circled up, cutting monsters. I looked back at Jason and he motioned. A lightning bolt struck a tall tree deep in the forest. I nodded, and the five of them ran into the forest. I cut a centaur charging at me, his blood flattened on the ground, and i felt a twinge of regret. But, I turned to the rest of my circle.

"We have to run into the forest," I yelled.

"What about Hazel and Frank?" yelled Nico after slicing down an earthborn. I looked back into the billowing crowd of monsters. "Just go. I'll meet up with you." Annabeth's eyes stared me down, but without waiting for a reply, I ran into the crowd of monsters. I saw the three of them turn and run into the forest, cutting down monsters on their way.

I looked into the sky and followed Frank the eagle. I could see he was scanning desperately at the crowd. I cut down three earthborn, and kept running. My heart was racing, my adrenaline pumping to my muscles. My calf was aching, but I still pushed through. My ears listened, but I couldn't hear any of Hazel. I stabbed through a cyclops and pushed his body through more and more monsters, trying to find Hazel, but still nothing.

I looked up at Frank, and could barely catch a glimpse of him and he dived down about 20 yards ahead of me. I threw the cyclops down, and spun cutting down 2 dracanae. I tried to run through, but was stopped in my seat. A ring of monsters formed around me. I could see Frank kneeling down, his back to me. But the ring closed in, so I waved my sword, trying to get them to back off. "Tartarus, come and kill me yourself you coward!" I screamed at him. I was so done. I was not going to die. I was hoping this would at least cause a diversion.

The monsters backed off, and a simmering 10 foot version of tartarus appeared in front of me. He looked even uglier up close. The beast stepped towards me, and it took every ounce of courage to hold my ground. Just being this close made me tremble in fear. I made a sneer at him, and he just laughed at me. He stepped closer again. Every molecule in my body was telling me to run, but still I stayed. He looked down at me, and I looked up at his dark purple eyes.

"Heh. The great Percy Jackson. You will rot". His voice gave me chills, but, in adamant response, I spat in his face. He turned steely, but still I looked at him. "You have courage Perseus, but you cannot win". Then he backhanded me. His sharp knuckle knives dug through my cheek, and I flew to the ground. My entire face was on fire, and I was sure I had a concussion. I was just able to look up, to see him smile down at me, before turning towards Frank.

Before Tartarus could reach him though, Frank turned around and shot an arrow right at his face. But, at point black, Tartarus caught the arrow. Frank looked worse than before. His eyes were puffy, and he had an angry, enraged look on his face. I glanced down at his feet, and behind them, laid Hazel. Lifeless. Time stopped. I choked back a sob. But I couldn't mourn yet. I pulled myself to my feet, just in time to see Frank change into a fully grown grizzly bear. He swatted at Tartarus, but Tartarus blocked easily. Frank lunged with 850 pounds of force, but Tartarus delivered a punch right to Frank's chest, and he flew backwards. The monsters still had us in a ring, but Frank flew backwards through rows of them.

I leaped forwards and swung my sword, but he turned and caught my blade in his knuckles. With a swift move, my blade was in the air, far away from me. I knew it would come back eventually, but I needed time. He looked at me, then motioned to the monsters behind me. I turned to them, and turned back, but Tartarus was gone. Without hesitation, I ran, to Frank. He had changed back to human, but I knew that my presence would draw monsters. I saw blood slowly leaking out of his chest, and he was face up. He looked up at me as I approached. "Get up, we have to go!"

Slowly he pulled himself to his feet, right as I grabbed his collar, and darted to the right. A cyclops jumped in front of us, so we ducked and ran under him. We were about 45 yards from the forest line, and we could lose them in there. I looked to my right, and saw a flood of monsters running to intercept us. My face burned, and my calf ached, and I knew we weren't going to make it. I sprinted, pushed all of my effort into this run, Frank close behind. We pushed and pushed. 20, 15, 10 yards. The monsters neared us with every step.

I pushed into my run and with a leap of effort, dived into the brush. A monster ripped off my shoe, but I picked myself up and continued to run. Frank had darted to my left, up the treeline from me. Before long, I had weaved in and out of every tree and bush, and the monsters had given up on their chase. I closed to a halt, and leaned against a tree. My face was pounding, and I was far out of breath. I looked back towards the horizon, and saw nothing except the rustling of tree leaves. Almost peaceful. Then I remembered the events of today.

I collapsed against the tree, still catching my breath. Hazel was dead, Thalia wounded. I knew not where anyone else was, but I knew the spot we were supposed to meet. I didn't know if anyone else was hurt. Frank was Zeus knows where. I buried bloody face in my hands. I don't know how long I sat there for, but eventually, as the sky turned black, and I picked myself up, and walked for that tree.


	33. Discontinue Notice (Sorry)

**Hey everyone. I am super sorry, but I will no longer be continuing this story. I have just been super busy and overall lazy. I have way too many things on my plate, and I am also writing two completely separate fanfics for TWDG. Again, I am very sorry, but yeah. This story is officially discontinued. If anyone has any questions, PM me. I am happy to answer them, but I just do not have the full energy to finish writing it. Sorry! PM Me.**


End file.
